Talk:Trafalgar D. Water Law
Dr. Law Why does this page say that he is a doctor? The manga has never stated this and it is beyond me why someone constantly changes it every time I edit it out. 16:46, 29 June 2008 (UTC)a concerned anon :No idea but his nickname is "Dark Doctor" so I guess thats where it comes from. One-Winged Hawk 18:06, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but doesn't this nickname come from the fact that he's pretty much cutting people up with his power? It's only a nickname, not his profession 00:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC)a concerned anon :::There is no stated evidence that Law got this nickname because of the way he cuts people up. It maybe a possibility but unless someone states it, it's more likely he is called that way because he is a doctor. In fact, the nickname itself suggests more of him being a doctor than being a slicer of body parts. If the reason he got the nickname was because for he slices body parts up, why call him a Dark Doctor or Surgeon of Death (based on which translation one uses), wouldn't it be more politically correct to call him Slicer, Battousai, or something related to body slicing? True surgery means to slice people up in a sense, but it conveys more to the medical sense than to random chopping up. :::If this doesn't explain things enough, take this in mind. Doctors have intensive knowledge on how a human body works and is structured. They would know best the human anatomy. Wouldn't it thus help a guy who can split people apart if they knew such knowledge. Anyone bloke with a sword can hack away at people, but it takes a doctor to know which parts of the body would be weak enough to easily cut away and leave an opponent struggling in pain.Mugiwara Franky 04:43, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright, I can go with that explanation. 07:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC)a concerned anon ::::Still not convincing to me, though. Luffy was able to come up with Gear Second and Third on his own without having any kind of medical knowledge, so it's likely Law can figure that kind of thing out just through knowledge of his own Devil Fruit power. Also, his tendency to cut people up and reassemble them with his power is the only explanation for his nickname that can actually be proven so far; he has shown no signs of being a doctor thus far, so making claims that he is one here on wikipedia is misleading at best. ::In general, I think that Trafalgar Law's character hasn't been explored nearly enough for us to all be assuming anything. Since we can't go switching back and forth between differing opinions on his occupation, we'll just need to stick with one. There are good reasons why both arguments can be true - however, until his character is further established I think we should just leave it as is. If the title of Doctor ends up only being associated with his manipulation of body parts, it's not like we won't change it - we'll obviously accept that you've been right and change it accordingly. However, it's best to go by his current given title until further notice, and going around changing it again and again isn't productive. He is a very interesting character and it does look like he'll be more built upon. :) Sephirona 04:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Personally, I still think that leaving the 'Doctor' title is assuming; I am open to the possibility that Law is actually a doctor; I just think that randomly stating that he is a doctor when no solid information has been given to support that is working against this site's purpose of providing proven, credible information to fans. However, I have not registered on this site and have no intention to do so, so I'll just drop the subject now and leave it to those who have. ::His title actually is "Dark Doctor" as translated - that isn't assumed. It's the closest to proven, credible information that we have. But it's good to see that there are many who care about the validity of the articles here. :) Sephirona 04:45, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::I know I said I'd leave this topic alone, but I just have to mention this. Based on what we've seen so far, I'd say that taking a title *that* literally isn't exactly the best thing to do when coming up with character info for One Piece characters. Look at Zoro: he is called 'The Pirate Hunter', yet he has never actively hunted pirates; he just brought down anyone who happened to have a bounty so he could eat. Zoro has even said himself that the title had nothing to do with him. In addition, even you yourself just said that Law's title is 'the closest to proven, credible information that we have', not that it actually is solid, credible information. On other pages, speculated info has been deleted due to a lack of solid evidence; I just can't see why those rules change so drastically for this. Sorry for dragging this subject on; I read Sephirona's post, my mind immediately came up with a response, and there was no way it was going to leave me alone until I posted it. And like I said, until his character is further established, we can't conclude anything either and should just stick with one decision - the one that seems most credible. If he's called the Dark Doctor by Oda himself, we should stick by it till it is disproved. Speculation is not preferred, but as the arc is new there's no way we'll know everything. His title, at least, isn't speculated to be Dark Doctor - that's what it is. You yourself tried to add yet unproven information to the Mythbusters page, which was uncalled for. I don't speak for everyone on this site either; please don't use my words in an effort to discredit everyone. Thanks :) Sephirona 05:33, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I admit I did that; I didn't notice this Discussion Panel by that point and was just operating under the assumption that some stubborn fan was dead-set on keeping 'his fantastic theory' from being deleted, and I figured I'd take a different approach and attempt to get the word across on a different page that Law's 'doctor' status was speculation and not a proven fact. I'm not defending that move in any way, though, and I admit it was a dumb one. Though it may seem otherwise, I'm not trying to discredit anyone, I'm just saying there's no reason to come to the conclusion that Law is a doctor this quickly; I kinda figured that it's possible to just leave all talk of whether Law is a doctor or not out of his page altogether, or at least state that it's merely possible that he's a doctor and is not actually given. Then again, when you jumped the gun and immediately assumed that the Mythbusters change was my doing, you were right; maybe this wild guess will be dead on as well. Well, there we go; all the evidence I can think of has been given and any further arguing from me will just be repeats of what I've already said. You all can rest easy, I'm outta here; I can promise you that any further edits to this site regarding Law won't be my doing. I didn't immediately assume it was you who added the information to the Mythbusters page - I knew it was you, it was in the history with your IP address. That said, I'm not disagreeing with your points either. You do present valid arguments, and it is definitely possible that the Doctor title could simply be referring to his abilities. I only said we should keep the original until further notice. A bit of what seems like speculation is inevitable when it comes to such fresh developments, but it'll all be resolved later. Thanks for your input. :) Sephirona 06:41, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Its one of those rare cases we can put it off as a theory - see Speculations for more. --One-Winged Hawk 17:39, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Ummm..i still dont see how he is a doctor....this site is supposed to state facts. Just because his name "Dark Doctor" it doesnt mean he is a doctor. When editing it says to leave the doctor on his occupations until further discussion, but i think it should be the other way around. Until it is absolutely proven that he is doctor, we should leave it out of his occupations. Oathkeeper of oblivion 22:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :This is where the lack of facts and common sense puts us all in a problem. Here's what I figure are the keys points of it. It's a repetition but considering some points might have been lost, might as well list them down. :*Law's pirate epithet is Surgeon of Death. Common sense states that if a guy's being called a doctor, he is a doctor even if he doesn't show us their skills. However since Law has not yet shown any medical skills of any sort, there is an argument that he might not be a doctor because of him not showing any skills. This same argument however would have to apply to everyone else who is called being in a certain occupation but have yet shown such skills. One example is Laffitte who is called a navigator but has not been seen navigating. :*Nicknames given by Marines and the general public sometimes tend to be wrong in some cases. Calling Zoro a Pirate Hunter for instance, is generally wrong after he joined Luffy and became a pirate himself. Nicknames however are given based on the most prominent if not most popular aspects of an individual. Zoro is thus called a Pirate Hunter even after he became a pirate himself because his exploits as a pirate hunter are his most prominent aspect to any opponent. So if Law is not a doctor, why call him a doctor if it's not an aspect of his. :*Law has some sort Devil Fruit ability that looks like surgery. Maybe he got that nickname because of his ability. It could be but there is no known fact yet if this is true. In fact, the amount of evidence to support this theory is just as less if not lesser than Law being a doctor himself. If this is true however, why give him a nickname that suggests a doctor rather than a nickname that suggests a person who rips body parts and replaces them. :All in all the fact remains that we are at a dilemma for now. Saying Law is a doctor maybe untrue to some since he has not shown any doctoring skills and his nickname maybe just a nickname. Saying Law is not a doctor on the other hand, maybe untrue to others since he is called a doctor and he may have some medical skills that he isn't using now in the same way that Chopper doesn't use his medical skills while fighting an opponent. While both are opposing ideas that have no resolve until more is revealed, the initial notion revealed in the first chapter that Law appeared in that implies that he is a doctor however has more weight at the time. When Oda reveals whether Law is called a doctor by profession or by ability description, that is when things can be truly resolved as stated before. :While it isn't resolved yet, I however wish to point out that Law's pirate crew is called the "Heart Pirates". Unless this means that Law is promoter of love and peace, their name seems to have a medical canontation. Also, apart from Law and Jean Bart, the jumpsuits that Bepo and the other two crew members wear almost look medical. Just food for thought for the argument.Mugiwara Franky 13:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I just wanted to point out, that if it hasn't been exactly proven we should take it off his occupations. Oathkeeper of oblivion 19:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :But considering all known facts point to him being a Doctor, it kinda should be until disproved.Mugiwara Franky 14:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::But we shouldn't put it there if we're not sure about it. Shouldn't we wait until there is clear, concrete evidence to support this? We're supposed to put facts, not "probably true theories". I'm not saying that there is no chance that he is a doctor; I'm saying that we should leave it out, at least until we can gather more information about him. Oathkeeper of oblivion 02:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::While taking it out because its a theory maybe justifiable, its kinda more speculative based to take it out. True, its speculative that Law is a doctor based on as little as a title but its more speculative to say he's not a doctor on nothing. There is very little currently supporting that he is a doctor, but there is less than zero supporting that he isn't. One scale of the argument has a few points while the other has none. In retrospect, the argument with the more points, even if they are little, should make sense against the argument which has lesser, which in this case is nothing and very speculative. :::In any case as stated above, if it is revealed that Law is not a doctor then we just change it as simple as that and accept it. However, constantly changing the article back and forth because of the need of facts is too tiresome. It accomplishes nothing especially when the article's subject is currently not in focus. :::Though this might be rude but from my opinion, this whole argument is like arguing whether Moria was a giant or not when he first appeared. Back then, his size was not established with regular sized people but with midgets. Since we did not know all the facts, we assumed he was a giant and that was that until the necessary facts were revealed. Arguing whether Moria was or wasn't a giant before the necessary facts were revealed would be pointless. The same thing applies to Law here. It's just as pointless at the moment to argue whether Law is or isn't a doctor now, as it was to argue about Moria being a giant before he was fully revealed.Mugiwara Franky 10:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) My thoughts are as follows; removing Law from Occupations (Doctor) would NOT be saying with 100 percent certainty that he isn't a doctor, but leaving him on says beyond a reasonable doubt that he IS. Until it is demonstrated where the title comes from it's not proven beyond a reasonable doubt either way, I know the people who are arguing to keep him on the occupation (Doctor) category think that it is but if it was this discussion probably wouldn't have gone on this long. 10:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :New Chapter just came out. Law states he's a Doctor. Argument over.DemonRin 18:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Additionally, people have been saying that Law's Jolly Roger appears as a mark on Whitebeard's IV drips from Newgate's first appearances. The manga images are blurry, but show that it's possible. Does anyone know if the anime images are clearer? Besides that, though possibly coincidental, the pattern on the stockings worn by the nurses tending to Whitebeard matches the pattern on Trafalgar's hat. What would you say is the likelihood that Law, who has already professed to being a doctor, was Whitebeard's own physician? CorbeauKarasu 12:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::He is a doctor. Go read the manga and search how did luffy escaped from the war at marineford. Law clearly states, and shouts: I'M A DOCTOR! ::He took care of luffy, jimbei and inazuma That's almost probably not a 'nodachi'. Ignoring the fact that what's almost clearly meant is 'odachi' (the term for a japanese-type greatsword), the fact is his weapon's a katana; if nothing else, you can see how fuggin' short the handle is in the picture there. Somewhere between this and the over-all wishy-washy description of Zoro's swords (also katana, damn it), i'm getting annoyed at all the nit-picking over how much not-katanas these swords are supposed to be. Anyways, i'm going ahead and changing it 'cause i'm feeling justified after this little spiel. Odds are it'll be reverted just as quickly, but as a man, i can't just do nothing. KojiroZERO 01:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :A nodachi is a real type of Japanese sword, as well. That picture wasn't the only picture in which the sword shows up - in Chapter 505, on page 11 there's another picture of the sword in which the handle clearly looks much longer along with the rest of the sword. Oda's awesome, but he's not perfect; it's probably best not to only judge based on one specific panel. :Katana are traditionally held at the waist, but Law does not do this. Whether it is an Odachi or a Nodachi may be up to debate, but it seems most unlikely to be a katana, at least. In fact, in my opinion, labeling it as a Nodachi was correct, based, at least, on this reference page about :Odachi: http://japantrip.tripod.com/nodachi/odachi_gallery.html :and a site with clearer pictures of different Nodachi here: :http://www.hyoho.com/Nkage1.html. :Traditional Odachi handles, on average, seem much longer in ratio to the blade, though this is said to be varied. Especially on the bottom left of the Nodachi page, you can see that the Nodachi in question has a wrapped hilt, much like Law's. Many of the Odachi have no binding around the area. With that said, it's still wonderful that you cared enough to bring up this issue; however, I'm going to revert it back to Nodachi, based on the aesthetic references I've found. Thanks for the input :) Sephirona 03:41, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Feh, fair enough. Although i'd still like to complain that how a sword is worn is the only real difference between a katana and a tachi, and as such it's place at rest is little more then a trifiling difference when deciding what a sword is, that's not exactly topical. ::Still, i don't like the use of 'nodachi', either. The term is supposed to refer to swords used on the battlefield, including tachi; anything involving great swords should, itself, be referred to as 'odachi', since that's the term used for large blades. Rather than change it myself, though, i'll let you alter the page, assuming my arguement has persuaded you to do so. KojiroZERO 16:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia "Law is the first character to give another character the middle finger in One Piece" Do we really need this? It seems irrelevent and pointless. 00:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) *I think so. Yes, it is a random factoid (but then, it is in the "Trivia" section). However, it's the truth, and in some light, it's relevant to the nature of Law's personality. Yoruichi's Paramour 16:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The port incident is most likely refering to when Law offered 100 hearts to the navy.In my opinion it should be removed from the trivia.Vazelos3 (talk) 17:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Prove it. 21:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Just adding something I saw recently considering the info I saw how Law was considered possibly a Tiger I would Snow leopard because of his hat plus if you look for this there a website with the animal figurines of the character and Laws a snow leopard. Rockfur5 (talk) 03:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Law's Pirate Flag Anyone have any ideas on the meaning of Laws flag? Doflamingo (sp?) has a similar flag but with an 'X' mark through it. I've come to believe that the meaning of the smily face is "Great Age of Piracy" or the "Age of Dreams". In One Piece Dofamingos underling Bellamy constantly talked about the end of the Great Age of Piracy and of dreams in the Gaia Arc. He continued to preach about how no one dreams anymore and stuff like that. Since he was an underling of Doflamingo's crew and used the same flag Dofalimgo probably believes in the same thing. Now, Law has the exact opposite of Dofalmigo's flag so he supports the Great age of Piracy and the creation of dreams. Anyone have any other explanations because I've been thinking about this for a while and would like to see other views on the matter. ---Insomniacpie 22:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC)Insomniacpie I don't think it's a X last I checked its a slash.Rockfur5 (talk) 03:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Interesting Observation I have been looking at how Law handles his sword, and judging by that it would appear that he is left-handed. And get this, the two generals in the Battle of Trafalgar, Napoleon Bonaparte and Horatio Nelson, were also both left-handed. I don't think the connection is a coincidence.--DancePowderer 01:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Theres a type of crab with one big right claw and one little claw and the predators of this crab have learnt how to deal with this claw. Well every so often a crab is born with the big claw on the left and the predators DON'T know how to deal with left handed claws. So the rarer left handed claw has a bigger chance of survival. :Same scenario, nature prefers right handers but throws in the left handers to throw the right handers out of whack. Ever heard of the phrase "led with your left", it relates to fighting where the first punch is thrown. The first punch is normally just to diversion and the second hand is brought in for a hander hit. Well a left hand is slightly harder to block by a normal right handed person, ergo leading with the left hand opens up the defender's defense line for a huge hit from the stronger right hand. Again its the same scenario as the crabs. :Many fictional works will purposely have a fighter who is left handed, because of the same reason; left handers have an edge against the common right handed fighters. One-Winged Hawk 09:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Napoleon Bonaparte himself was not present at Trafalgar because he was a ground-force general and not a naval officer. The french fleet was led by Vice Admiral Villeneuve (I don't know if he was a left-hander). As to Horatio Nelson, was he left-handed from birth? He lost his right hand in a battle, which means that he had only this hand. El Chupacabra 16:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You're right about Nelson. I forgot he lost his right arm. I forgot about Villeneuve at the Trafalgar. You've done your homework, EC. Still, all historical significances aside, I'm pretty sure that Law is left-handed. If you look at how he handles his sword, http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/505/04/ that makes it look like he is a lefty. I'm a lefty myself and I remember doing a similar stance when I used to play swords as a kid. It's been noted in a couple other articles (Whitebeard and Zoro's, I think), so I thought it might be worth mentioning.--DancePowderer 17:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :He might be a left-hander, but it is also possible that he trained to fight with the left hand in order to have an advantage against right-handed fighters; I've read that some swordsmen in the real world did this. If he is a true left-hander he will not only fight with the left hand but also write with it, hold the knife when eating etc. Did he do anything else then fighting with his left? If yes he must be a lefty and if not, he have just trained this fighting style. However, in our world, around 10% of people are left-handed, and I think there a similar amount of left-handers in One Piece. El Chupacabra 14:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Either that or he's amadextrious so he use both or switches often.Rockfur5 (talk) 03:54, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Page Locked? Why has Law's page been locked from editing? Is it that whole "Is he or isn't he a doctor" thing that I see above? Well, that's no longer a problem with the new chapter (It's not a spoiler anymore, the Full chapter and even scanlations are out). But for those of you who haven't read it yet: SPOILER ALERT! SKIP THE NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED! :In the New Chapter, Law shows up and flat out says "I am a Doctor". The page needs to be edited to add recent events and put this moronic "Doctor Law" fight to bed once and for all. DemonRin 18:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The chapters out. When someone with the powers to unlock comes along, it will be undone. Until then, its okay to talk about spoilers on talk pages and its hardly a spoiler once the chapter is out. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :MF locked the page because people updated it despite our spoiler rule, so complain to these people if you cannot wait. :And for the hasty people, remember : No Mangastream Scanlation pictures on this wiki ! Kdom 19:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't going to post any pictures at all, because I don't know how and I don't think its worth messing with, but I'm curious, why no Mangastream scans? DemonRin 00:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Its the same as to why no one used Stephen's translations when he was writing them. You just didn't out of respect. Mangestream doesn't provide scanalations for anyone but themselves and on their site they even note this. This is why their work is stamped with their watermark so they know someone has used it. To use mangastreams images would be a bad thing for both sites if mangastream started kicking up a storm about it. Its kinda the same for that RAW scan provider, the Chinese group, who stamp their RAWS with their mark because they DON'T want them used for scanalations. One-Winged Hawk 00:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks! I didn't care either way, was just curious as to why. DemonRin 01:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) For the lock on the page, I kinda did do it because of people updating it despite the actual chapter not being out. It's really a problem with what's happening now. Like with last week, when by my quote, "Shit hit the fan spoilers" came out. Stuff like that is the stuff people just want to note down right away regardless of spoiler rules. For managstream images, well they do say on their site not take their stuff so yeah, respect their rules.Mugiwara Franky 02:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Who would want images from a bad site that ruins a manga's art by putting a watermark on top of the pages? SeaTerror 18:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) His Epithet With the current chapter revealing Law is a doctor we need to decide which one is the correct one. Is it Dark Doctor or Surgeon of Death? SeaTerror 18:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) He is called "Doctor Doctor" the most. Never heard that he was called "Surgeon of Death" Joekido 19:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually it all depends on the translation of the manga or anime your watching. I say this on the grounds that in the manga translation I've read he was called "The Surgeon of Death" but I have also heard him called "The Dark Doctor" 09:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Fallen Angel So Law is UFO now? :P I've never heard that epithet before. SeaTerror 22:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Translating it from Japanese, 'Surgeon of Death' ('外科医' = 'Surgeon', '死' = 'Death') seems to be the more appropriate title, since it doesn't say anything about 'Dark' in the Japanese as far as I can tell. 06:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hair Color Keeping the inconsistencies between the anime and manga in mind, I noted that Trafalgar Law's first colored appearance as depicted by Oda had him sporting dark blue hair, rather than the black hair from the anime. It has yet to be seen how the animators will color his hair now that an official coloring has been released, and chances are Oda will be the one to change his version instead, but I just thought I'd put that out there. Sephirona 19:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys just thought to add on to this you can delete it if you want but on the cover of book 69 Law`s hair is black.Rockfur5 (talk) 03:32, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't a characters personality make sense? Would not It be wise for me to remove unnecessary edits? Such as add quotation marks to everything said? Thekindwellmeaningone 22:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Relations with X. Drake I deleted that small paragraph. Saying that they have a particular relation due to both of them coming from North Blue is a nonsense, otherwise a lot of other people could have the same. Even if Law asked Drake how many people he killed, it's not enough to create a particular paragraph for their relation. --Meganoide 23:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Captain and a Doctor It says here that he is the only pirate in One Piece with two jobs; Captain and Doctor. Did we all forget "Red Leg" Chef Zeff? Ryuzakiforever 03:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Read it again. It says he is one of the only pirate captains with two jobs. SeaTerror 03:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My mistake. Ryuzakiforever 03:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Law's DETH tatoo Is it just me or does Law have an extra finger where the "A" should be? Maybe Oda didn't misspell the word DEATH but simply drew a finger in the wrong place? 05:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: :: Actually ill have to agree with you that it kinda look like there is an finger between E and T but, but look at this its pretty clear that he has the D on his index finger. Further more in the picture you posted the finger with the D doesnt look anything like a thumb, and it clearly has three phalanges just like any other finger. However Laws tattoo is highly unstable and in chapter 504 whenever his left hand is seen (page 1215 and twice on page 19) his tattoo is entirely missing. And the buttom picture of this page really seems strange to me, as not only does it looks like it is his right hand, but the letters A, E, and D seems to be on his ring finger, middle finger and index finger respectivly. This is however if you ask me most likely some sort of error Cosmikaze 09:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) In the latest chapters, his tattoo is reversed. Where it was spelled DETH or DEAT H before starting on his index finger or thumb, it now goes the opposite direction, i.e the D is on his pinky and the H is on his thumb. That's noteworthy everyone. 11:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I have already added to the article that his right hand now is tatooed under aperences. Cosmikaze 12:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Law as a Shichibukai I'm very surprised that Law became a Shichibukai after the 2-year timeskip. And he became a Shichibukai after sending the hearts of 100 pirates to the World Government. He's the first Supernova to ever obtain this title. I wonder who will be the other 2 pirates that have the Shichibukai title, although I may have a feeling that Buggy may be one of the other 2 pirates who have the Shichibukai title. Ichigo kurosaki1979 20:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) This isn't really the place to discuss plot elements.. there are forums for these types of discussions. M4ND0N 20:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) minor adding in the devil fruit part Hi everyone, i would like to propose a change in the devil fruit part ("The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to maintain it. Law appears to be unable to move around while the technique is active without nullifying it"): Fact is that after the time skip Law CAN move within his circle, without being forced to nullify it. it says his bounty is the highest known loosing only to Ace, was Aces bounty revealed in Deep Blue? First of all, please sign with a ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ), no space or parentheses. Alright, you can change the weakness if you want. Ace's bounty was revealed in One Piece Expo 10, you can go to Ace's talk page for the links. Jademing 22:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Heart removal after effects "It is notewothy to point that he was able to accomplish such feats after ''having his heart removed, which considerably dampened his power." was said in the abilities section but is there any proof of this I've missed. So far I have only noticed immediate after effects, no long term ones to vouch for.Kotoamatsukami (talk) 19:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like speculation to me too. Yeah, I'll remove it. Kotoamatsukami (talk) 07:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Switch I'm going to remove the switch to keep this consistent with other post-timeskip characters and with the formal vote on Forum:Pre/Post timeskip switch. I don't really know if it's better to move the post-timeskip image in the gallery or in the history, I'd say in the history. I said I move the post-timeskip image simply because the pretimeskip one has colors, but if you prefer we can also keep the new one in the infobox and move the old one in the gallery, like we did for other characters. I'm wondering whether it would be good to reopen that forum, now that we're further into the timeskip and we've seen more characters. Some have changed more than others, and some have gone through big outfit changes that are more notable than appearance changes, so it might be best to see if people still think that's the policy we should follow (especially given that many of the people who voted in that forum poll aren't regular editors at the moment). I personally like having the switch for Law, and there are some other characters who I feel should have it as well but don't (e.g. Doflamingo). 05:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You should talk about this on the forum itself. There was a discussion going on there a few days ago anyway. Chapter 690 It should be mentioned that when he cut Vergo, his cut went trough the SAD tank and the entire building cutting it into two. Cosmikaze (talk) 10:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) K. 11:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Post-TS infobox pic. It's been brought to my attention that Law hasn't really physically changed after the skip, and because of our rules (decided in Forum:Pre/Post timeskip switch) he should have the switch template for him. So unless anyone wants to fight the removal of the switch, we need to decide which image to use in the infobox. I don't really know which one is better. The pre-TS pic is full color, but Law is sitting down and it doesn't make for the best full-body shot. On the other hand, the post-TS picture is black and white (though the anime will catch up soon) and more full-body, but his body is kind of obscured by the long coat. 16:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Leave the post-timeskip and move the pretimskip in the gallery (or just remove it). In a few episodes we will have the anime version anyway, so we have to bear the BW for about a month. Yeah. Nobody has really objected to the "remove the pre skip" thing, so just get rid of it. 21:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Tattooes Is Law wearing a shirt? Cause it doesn't look like he is, and that means he has a giant tattoo on his chest... It looks like a tatoo to me...The pic of his outfit in the Dressrosa Arc is one example of it, then pgs 10 and 11 on ch. 710 on Manga Panda. Just asking ^^ Anon 14:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's a tattoo indeed. 15:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, don't know if it's a tattoo or just paint/markings. Regardless, it's definitely drawn on his bare chest. 16:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) It's a tattoo, no need to overthink it. 20:36, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Should it be on his appearance part? Or does it not count? Anon 22:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) It should be in his appearance section I think. 22:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Nunca habéis pensado que Trafalgar se parece a la mano derecha de don Krieg, el pirata Gin? 16:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Lorebone You have to use english. 16:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC) And no, he does not look like Gin. Similar skin tone, that's it. 23:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit I'm not sure about on other translations, but on the one I read, it said that Law's strength depletes every time he uses his devil fruit, so should that be a weakness of his fruit? Also, is it notable that Law was the most likely person to drop that note on Chopper's head when they were stuck in the cage? 08:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC)anon I don't think Law dropped the note because first his hands are at his side's and second if he used his powers Vergo ,Caesar ,and Monet would've saw his blue sphere and squeezed his heart.Rockfur5 (talk) 04:09, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Speculation. WU out - 06:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Top part is valid, bottom is speculation. 08:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) EDIT NEEDED* FOR EDITOR: EDIT NEEDED In the battle history section the final battle listed is - "Trafalgar Law vs. Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Fujitora" Confirmed by this week's most recent issue (722), Doflamingo and Fujitora were not actually fighting against one another but fighting together against Law. Hence the format needs to be corrected to - Trafalgar Law vs. Donquixote Doflamingo & Fujitora The history section of all three characters as well need to be corrected with this in mind. 21:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Done. Next time, don't format your talk page post so weirdly. 21:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Dead He's dead, isn't he? I didn't add him in the category because I don't wanna see the whole Monet thing again. 12:19, November 20, 2013 (UTC) No. Even if he was, this would be the "Ace-getting-punched-in-the-gut-by-magma-fist" chapter, not the "Ace-actually-really-died-and-he's-never-coming-back" chapter. Given how important Law is to the plot of this saga, there's no way Oda will leave any ambiguity as to his situation in the same way he did with Monet/Vergo. 12:27, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The guy is a surgeon with DF ability to break body parts apart. Give him some credit! I bet this will be an "Enel pumping his heart back to life" situation. We add nothing until we get a confirmation that he is dead(which we won't^^) no need to rush. 13:37, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he's totally dead. Because people totally die from Bullets in this series (flashbacks do not count). 15:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC) We're playing the fucking waiting game, no ifs, ands, or buts. End of discussion. 17:17, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ^ ...and we are losing. Page locked, victory secured. 18:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm late and I saw the discussion ended; even so, I'd like to remark that, ''often and Oda-wise, ''empty eyes are unconciousness, whereas shut eyes are death and hatched eyes are half-consciousness. Alelucas (talk) 00:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Bellamy decapitated, and here we are with him still alive. 00:37, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Bellamy wasn't decapitated. SeaTerror (talk) 09:30, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Wapol was though. 12:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Retroactivity never got us anywhere. Wanna know what does, though? Waiting it out. 16:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) This really shouldn't be locked. Locking because of a few users is unfair to users who actually want to improve the information on the page. There also was barely any adding of the category, so locking as "precautionary measure" makes no sense at all. 17:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) is there anything on the page that ''really needs to be improved right now?-- 22:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) It should only be locked in cases of extreme vandalism and edit warring. Paranoia is not a reason. 22:59, November 21, 2013 (UTC) You could also argue that the reason there was barely any adding of the category is because I locked it before too much could be done. And locking as a precautionary measure makes perfect sense, you just don't want it to. The difference between paranoia and rationality is the presence of probable cause, which we have plenty of. Just have some patience for Pete's sake, will ya? 05:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Weird thing around Law's neck? There is a feathery thing around Law's neck in one of the pictures of him with a blue shirt or something. What is that, and shouldn't we mention that?Asian711 (talk) 03:51, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Weird Thing around Law's neck? What is that feathery thing called, or is it not normal?Asian711 (talk) 01:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I would say it's just a part of his top, you could maybe consider it a feathery ruff, trimming or collar. I don't know if there's a particular reason it hasn't been mentioned in the Appearance section, it seems that entire outfit has been skipped over inspite of or perhaps due to the fact it's pictured. If you wanted to add it I don't think anyone would object but I'm not a mod or anything. Bessonitsa (talk) 19:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Bounty trivia I removed the trivia about Law having the 4th highest bounty based on this guideline:"..by the time the 4th character of ANY group has appeared, they have lost anything "unique" related to them." I don't think 4th place is trivia worthy. Going by that logic we should write that Luffy has the 5th and so on. Please give me a solid reason why it shound be there. Law's Origin It's kind of amazing that Law was affiliated with Doflamingo's crew back when he was young. I heard about it in the manga, but how did law joined his crew is what I want to know. He must've saw some great potential in him, and not to mention his Devil Fruit powers. No wonder Doflamingo showed courtesy to him before. I hope I'm right on some of the stuff I said. --DrearyMausoleum (talk) 17:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) (sigh) If Oda tells us in an SBS or in the main story, then we know. Everything else is speculation. And you said literally two things there - potential and DF. That's not a great amount. 17:04, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'd figured I didn't get that right, and yeah. --DrearyMausoleum (talk) 17:10, March 3, 2014 (UTC) We're missing something to we don't know who Cora is and he appears to be very important in Law`s past.Rockfur5 (talk) 04:11, March 7, 2014 (UTC)